1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to display data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices often have a limited viewing region (or “viewport”) within which to display content. Due to the relatively large amount of content for display in a document or other file, typically a portion of the content in the document may be displayed within the viewport while the remaining content of the document remains outside of the viewport. As a result, a user viewing the content will need to scroll, rotate, or scale the document to view content currently outside the viewport. If the intent of the user in scrolling, rotation, or scaling the content is not reflected by the display of the device (e.g., by providing a visual effect response to the intent of the user), the user may become frustrated.